


Cluedo sorcier

by nesache



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, aucun véritable elfe n'est maltraité, cluedo adapté, insultes originales
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nesache/pseuds/nesache
Summary: Soirée cluedo pour les membres de l'ordre un réveillon de Noël.





	Cluedo sorcier

C'était noël et les membres de l'ordre s'étaient réunis à square Grimmauld pour célébrer. Les adultes étaient encore attablés, discutant de sujets variés alors que la fratrie Weasley, Harry et Hermione se lançaient dans des parties déchaînées de bataille explosive dans la pièce adjacente.

Tonks regardait les jeunes avec envie, à moitié affalée d'ennui sur la table. Sirius vint s'installer devant elle et poser sa tête mollement sur le bois, singeant la position de la jeune femme.

-Tu t'ennuies ? Demanda t-il.

-C'est mon œil vitreux qui t'as fait tiqué ?

-Tu suintes le désespoir depuis l'autre bout de la table.

-Tu dis que je pues ?

-Tu veux jouer ?

-Si tu ajoutes « au roi du silence » je te claque.

-Remus a ramené un jeu.

Elle bondit de sa chaise et vint s'installer aux côtés de Lupin. Sirius la suivit en ricanant.

Le professeur sortit une petite boîte cubique.

-C'est un jeu moldu à l'origine et qui a été adapté récemment chez nous. Le cluedo.

Arthur tourna brusquement la tête.

-J'ai entendu moldu ?

Ils lui lancèrent des sourires exaspérés.

-Qui d'autre veut jouer ? Demanda Tonks. Viens Fol Oeil, t'as pas du t'amuser depuis au moins quarante ans.

Son mentor lui répondit par un grognement mais partit se poser avec eux malgré tout. Kingsley, et de façon surprenante, McGonagall et Dumbledore s'ajoutèrent traînant derrière eux un Severus Rogue qui portait ce regard blanc, synonyme chez lui de grandes souffrances sociales.

-C'est une enquête sur un meurtre venant d'être commis, expliqua Remus après que tout le monde se soit installer. Le but est de déterminer l'assassin, l'arme et le lieu du crime en se baladant de pièces en pièces pour faire des hypothèses. Mais je ne connais pas les changements de la version sorcière, on aura qu'a découvrir sur le tas.

Maugrey lui asséna un coup de canne dans les jambes.

-Pas de ça Lupin. On n'arrive jamais sur une mission non préparés…

-C'est juste un jeu, vieux taré ! Dit Tonks en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle prit le cube et appuya sur le gros bouton rouge placé bien en évidence sur la face du haut.

OoO

Fol œil eut la désagréable impression de se faire compresser, assez semblable à celle que l'on vit lors du transplanage mais en pire.

Il atterrit devant un panneau d'indication aux belles lettres d'or : « Nous allons procéder à un test, veuillez patientez quelques instants et ne pas paniquer ».

-C'est ça...Viens donc, dit-il en sortant sa baguette d'un geste vif.

Mais il n'eut aucun moyen de défense contre ce qui arriva. Un œuf vint s'écraser sur son crâne et lui déclencha une sorte de transe.

Il en sortit quelques secondes plus tard en maugréant contre l'industrie du jeu de société. Le blanc de l'œuf dégoulinait dans ses cheveux en quantité impressionnante et lorsque la première goutte toucha sa veste, celle ci se métamorphosa en robe noir et tablier blanc. Un message s'inscrit sur le carrelage devant lui.

Bienvenu dans le cluedo sorcier, votre nouvelle identité est Mme Leblanc. Vous êtes la servante du manoir…

Il grogna.

...votre passion est de colporter des rumeurs sur les autres résidents de la maison et vous êtes connus globalement pour être une personne détestable.

Atout : Vous avez à votre disponibilité trois elfes de maisons virtuels. Leurs noms sont onexy, twoxy et threexy. Quand viendra votre tour, lancez les dés et avancez du nombre de carreaux de carrelage indiqué.

Vos indices de début de jeu sont…

OoO

Sirius s'étala en plein milieu d'un vaste hall et manqua de vider son estomac par terre. Pire que le transplanage ce truc.

A peine relevé se prit-il un œuf sur la tête.

-Hé !

Un message apparut sur le sol.

Vous incarnez le docteur Lenoir. Vous êtes mort. Allongez vous sur le sol la durée de la partie.

-Fuck !

OoO

Des dés en mousse de la taille d'un souaffle vinrent rebondirent devant Severus, maintenant dressé de la robe bleu électrique de Mme Pervenche. Il shoota dedans.

-Votre score est de : 2

Il marcha deux carreaux devant lui et sorti du petit recoin d'où il était apparu. Au loin, il vit Black allongé sur le sol. Était il mort ? Le moment qu'avait tant attendu Severus était il finalement arrivé ?

-Pourquoi tu me fixes Snivellus ? ...C'est du rouge à lèvre?

Rogue ferma les yeux pour se calmer. Évidemment la vie n'avait jamais été aussi charitable avec lui. Il essaya de bouger pour quitter ce jeu débile mais se trouva dans l'impossibilité de déplacer le bas de son corps.

-Veuillez attendre votre tour pour avancer.

Il envoya un sort en direction de Black pour passer sa frustration grimpante. Sa baguette sauta de ses mains, roula par terre et se fit engloutir par un carreau.

-Confisqué, vous retrouverez votre bien à la fin de la partie.

-BLACK !

Sirius tourna la tête vers lui nonchalamment.

-A qui appartient cet excuse de divertissement familiale déjà ?

-A mon excuse de meilleur ami, répondit Sirius sans regrets.

Après tout, le jeu de Remus allait le laisser s'ennuyer à mourir par terre pendant une éternité.

Ça ne faisait seulement que trois minutes et ils se sentait déjà disparaître dans le néant des pensées molles et dépressives induites par l'inaction.

Severus attendit patiemment son tour avec un sourire méchant. Objectif : trouver Lupin et lui faire regretter d'exister.

OoO

Remus lança les dés. Double six, excellent.

-Votre score est de : 12

Il passa brièvement dans le hall sous le regard particulièrement haineux de Severus mais il l'ignora par habitude. Il entra dans la bibliothèque, une salle qui n'était pas indiqué dans ses indices de début.

Il prit un livre des étagères et alla s'asseoir sur une des chaises confortables, installée non loin de la cheminée. « Démineur, info ou intox ». Il posa délicatement le livre sur la table à côté de lui, apercevant brièvement les titres de magasines éparpillées à sa surface : « Pacman tortionnaire ? Les fantômes racontent » et « docteur Maboule est mort. Encore... ». Pas vraiment de quoi satisfaire ses besoins de lecture. Il se secoua.

-Bref mmmh...je dois faire une hypothèse. Je ne connais même pas les noms des armes et des personnages…

Une liste apparue sur le sol.

-Bien, je vais dire le professeur violet...oh c'est moi ! Pourquoi pas après tout, je suis peut être le coupable...avec...l'arbre à chat...Comment peut on tuer avec un arbre à chat ? Et la bibliothèque.

-Veuillez patientez quelques instants…

Il se rassit et attrapa un magasine.

OoO

Tonks s'impatientait, mal à l'aise dans sa toute nouvelle robe de soirée, qui avait au moins le bon goût d'être rose. Un message s'inscrit sur le sol.

-Vous possédez deux indices utiles à un joueur. Lequel désirez vous dévoiler ?

Les deux indices s'affichèrent.

-Allons-y pour la bibliothèque.

Le message s'effaça pour faire face à des dés.

-Enfin !

OoO

Albus snoba ce qui lui semblait être la chambre de maîtres et alla s'enfermer dans le recoin d'un large couloir, tout près des escaliers menant au rez de chaussée et face au mur. Ce jeu était une merveille technologique à étudier, pensa t-il en laissant le flux magique sortir de la pierre et le traverser, le laissant frissonner d'anticipation. Il sortit sa baguette, mais elle lui échappa des doigts pour être avalé par un carreau. Il ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant et posa ses mains contre le mur...

OoO

-Encore un double un Rogue ? Tu gueules encore une seule fois sur l'inefficacité de mon filleul et j'imprime ce souvenir sur ta face sans passer par la magie !

-La ferme ! Comment veux-tu que j'essaie d'oublier ton existence si tu persistes à émettre du bruit ?

Remus ressortit du hall à ce moment là et croisa de nouveau les formes déchaînées de Sirius et Severus. Il leur offrit un bref sourire compatissant. Il suffisait de voir la tête de son meilleur ami pour comprendre qu'il était difficile de déterminer qui allait être le plus à plaindre des deux s'ils persistaient à rester dans le voisinage l'un de l'autre.

-Mooooooooooooony !

-Lupin, revient que je te fasse dissoudre dans du venin de serpent d'Espelette toi et ton jeu!

-Ha…désolé...nouveau double six...Je vais plutôt aller visiter la véranda là-bas…dit-il déjà à mi chemin de la salle.

-Va te faire…

Il ferma doucement la porte. Mmmh, excellente insonorisation.

OoO

Après deux lancés, Arthur avait atterrit dans la salle de jeu. Il passa d'objet moldu en objet moldu, plus fasciné que jamais par leur inventivité. Il ne saurait se souvenir du temps qu'il passa en extase devant la poupée parlante, mais sa contemplation fut soudainement interrompue par le bruit d'un nouvel arrivant.

-Salut Kingsley, viens donc admirer ces petites merveilles ! Regarde, ça marche avec des pilmes je crois, après il suffit d'appuyer sur ce bouton…

Il appuya fièrement sur le petit interrupteur, mais la voix de la poupée se perdit dans l'éternité, sans doute trop fatiguée d'avoir répété la même chose ces dix dernières minutes. Arthur fronça les sourcils.

-Elle doit sûrement avoir besoin d'un peu de repos.

Il emmitoufla son petit trésor dans un sac de couchage, trouvé en dessous de la petite tente plantée en plein milieu de la salle et finit par se tourner vers Kingsley.

-Alors tu t'amuses ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr, ça ne ressemble à aucune enquête que j'ai pu mener dans ma carrière...

-Le mode opératoire moldu te déstabilise, c'est normal pour quelqu'un d'encore assez inexpérimenté dans le domaine…

-Ce jeu a aussi oublié de nous parler des règles, continua Shacklebolt en ignorant la remarque. Le meurtrier est-il tiré au sort ou le test de l'œuf a servi à déterminer le plus à même d'entre nous d'être l'assassin ?

-Comment ferait-il cela ?

-Je ne sais pas, par légilimencie ? Ce plateau semble presque avoir une conscience propre...Sonder nos esprits pour déterminer qui voulait le plus la mort de la victime.

-Qui est la victime ? Demanda Arthur désarçonné. On la connaît ?

-Sirius.

-Sirius est mort ?

Le grand aurore eut un petit sourire amusé.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il reste très vivace. Si tu tends bien l'oreille, on l'entends encore se disputer avec Rogue et nous sommes deux étages au dessus d'eux…

Les lumières clignotèrent soudainement et bientôt ce fut le noir total.

OoO

-Quoi encore ? Aboya Rogue dans l'obscurité. Il semble que ce jeu soit aussi miteux que son propriétaire…

-Sûrement a t-il du mal à gérer le plus grand nombre de double un jamais réalisé dans l'histoire de cette fucking Terre ! Sans déconner Rogue, tu devrais avoir au moins eu le temps d'éloigner un minimum la serpillière huileuse qui a élu résidence sur ton crâne de mes sensibles yeux, à la place de ça j'ai l'impression que tu te rapproches !

-La porte est bien à dix cases de l'autre côté de ton corps crétin !

-À quel moment tu décides de me contourner ?

-Jamais. J'aiguise mes hauts talons dans l'attente de te piétiner.

OoO

-Albus par Merlin ! Qu'avez vous fait ?

Dumbledore bougea sa main droite légèrement, cherchant à retrouver le circuit magique qu'il avait malencontreusement fait sauter.

-Je cherche je cherche Minerva...Il me semblait pourtant que la corde spatiale fonctionnait en tandem avec le générateur à subdivision inversée de magie composite…

Il tapa la pierre de son index, l'escalier explosa.

OoO

Fol Oeil tourna immédiatement en état d'alerte maximal, son œil magique roulait dans son orbite dans son rôle de vigile forcené mais même lui était affecté par le noir ambiant.

-Elfes au rapport !

Trois pop retentirent simultanément.

-Onexy au rapport maîtresse ! Énormément de cailloux à l'ouest du rez de chaussé.

-Twoxy au rapport maîtresse ! Énormément de poussières à l'ouest du premier étage.

-Threexy au rapport maîtresse ! Rien à signaler maîtresse !

-Maîtresse, doit-on partir nettoyer maîtresse ?

-Quelques cailloux ?

-Énormément maîtresse.

-L'escalier a explosé maîtresse.

-Pouviez pas le dire avant ? Allez cherché des indices !

-Et nettoyer ?

-Et nettoyer…

OoO

Nymphadora trébucha sur les dés.

-Votre score est de 9.

-Heureusement qu'il y a une commande vocale sur ce truc. Où est la porte de cette salle.

Elle tâtonna les murs. Un tableau, un truc collant eurk, elle trébucha de nouveau et s'accrocha à une lampe murale qui pivota sur elle même, la laissant se vautrer lamentablement sur le sol. Un pan de tapisserie en profita pour l'assommer un peu plus dans un grand bruit.

-Putain de sa mère la…

-Tonks ?

-Remus ?

-C'est toi qui jure comme une charretière ?

-Hé !

-Bien sûr pardon. C'était une question rhétorique. C'est quoi cette pièce ? J'étais dans la salle de bain.

-La salle de billard.

-Oh, un passage secret sans doute...Une partie ?

-De ?

-Billard.

-Dans le noir ?

-C'est encore mieux.

Elle se releva maladroitement et se frotta les mains.

-Ça manque d'enjeu tout ça.

-Comme cela ne m'étonne pas...

OoO

-Une mauvaise manipulation, rien d'autre.

-Il serait plus prudent de sortir du jeu, s'agaça McGonagall.

-Il faut trouver l'assassin pour ça. Réunissons nos indices. J'ai les jardins et ironiquement, nos deux personnages…

-J'ai le poison, la bombe et la salle de billard. Mais je crois qu'il faut rentrer dans les salles pour faire des hypothèses.

-Permettez que je reste près de mon mur.

-Albus !

-Je suis convaincu que la solution se trouve dans la matrice du jeu. Et puis j'ai confiance dans ma capacité à tout réparer, je ne voudrais pas abîmer les maigres possessions de Remus.

Il positionna ses mains comme avant et concentra ses pensées sur l'escalier. Nouvelle explosion.

OoO

Fol œil sursauta.

-Elfes au rapport.

-Rez de chaussé nettoyé maîtresse !

-Beaucoup de cailloux à l'est du premier étage !

-Beaucoup de poussière à l'est du deuxième étage !

-Encore un escalier ?

-Affirmatif maîtresse.

-Terroristes ! grommela Alastor. Où sont ces dés quand on en a besoin ? Repartez enquêter et vigilance constante ! Permission d'attaquer si nécessaire...

-Maîtresse, oui maîtresse !

OoO

-Arthur...soupira Kingsley.

-Et le sujet, sans même prendre d'élan se balance, formant une trajectoire elliptique, il est difficile d'évaluer…

-Arthur…

-...les risques pour l'enfant mais de nombreux accidents…

-Arthur…

-Et voici comment fonctionne le cheval à bascule…

-Passionnant. Arthur, lance ce dé.

L'homme sursauta.

-Oui c'est vrai. Attends…

Il poussa négligemment les dés de sa main.

-Votre score est de cinq.

-Je ne bouge pas. La salle de jeu, le taser et Mme Pervenche.

Une carte apparut dans les airs, phosphorescente et tournée de façon à ce que seul Arthur puisse la voir. Mais celui-ci s'en désintéressa pour sortir un nouvel item du tas de jouet.

-Laisse moi te parler du hochet.

-Tu n'as même pas regardé l'indice, remarqua Kingsley de sa voix profonde.

-C'est la salle de jeu, répondit-il distrait, c'est ce que ça m'affiche depuis le début.

-Change de salle.

Il y eut un silence outré.

-Imagine que je ne puisse plus revenir ici !

-C'est un risque. Mais cette pièce n'est même pas réelle. Tu as une famille qui t'attends là dehors.

-Je ne sais pas. Les enfants sont grands maintenant, ils n'ont plus besoin de moi…

-Terroriiiiiiiiiiiistes!

Une voix haute perchée surgit des ténèbres.

OoO

-C'était ma côte. La cinquième du nom côté cœur et petite chose terriblement sensible.

-Qui a eu l'idée de faire un billard dans le noir aussi...J'ai fait un trou dans le tapis dès le premier coup.

-Relativise. Ça fait une possibilité de plus de rentrer les balles.

-Pourtant je dois gagner. Je suis très mauvaise perdante.

-Et...tu devras…

Remus se concentra sur ce qu'il pensait être la balle et tapa un petit coup sec. Ils entendirent quelques chocs successifs et le bruit d'un objet qui tombe et continue de rouler. Tonks grogna.

-...demander Maugrey en mariage à la première occasion…

-Quel gage pourri. Et qu'est-ce que je fais s'il accepte ?

Il eut un petit rire et Tonks sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, se sentit incroyablement triste.

OoO

-Ton père t'as chopé par la cheville et t'a baigné dans le fond de la friteuse petit. Ça t'as rendu graisseux et irascible.

-Ta mère a directement forniqué avec Narcisse et tu crèveras noyé dans les larmes de ta pitoyable existence.

-Terroriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiste !

Une petite silhouette aux grandes oreilles se jeta sur Severus et le mit à terre.

-Comment va la fierté Snivellus ? Plaqué par un elfe de maison...Tss...

-La ferme ! Dit Rogue en se débattant contre l'étonnante poigne de l'elfe et en donnant des coups de talons à Sirius au passage. Tu t'es fait allonger par un jeu de société !

-Si tu le prends comme ça, mon aide tu peux t'asseoir dessus…

-Comme si tu...pouvais...grr…

Il envoya une droite bancale à l'elfe. Celui-ci lui mordit le poignet en guise de revanche.

-Saleté !

-Donne lui un vêtement, ironisa Sirius. Ça les fait partir en général.

Au plus grand étonnement de Sirius, c'est exactement ce que fit le maître des potions. Comme sa chaussure droite avait giclé dans le combat, il planta son talon gauche dans son bas droit, et s'appliqua à le retirer tout en continuant à se prendre des coups. Il finit pas attraper difficilement l'étoffe et l'enfonça dans la bouche de l'elfe de maison.

-Pour toi !

L'elfe recula, s'étouffant à moitié.

Soudain il s'arrêta, les yeux fixes et écarquillés, comme fait de pierre. Une oreille se détacha, le reste de son corps se désagrégea à sa suite.

Les deux hommes contemplèrent bouche bée le petit tas de poussière qu'un rayon de lune vint éclairer, accentuant l'aspect irréel de la situation.

-Je me demande si les créateurs avaient prévu ça… songea Severus à voix haute.

-Dieu avait bien prévu ta tronche et c'était hautement improbable.

OoO

-Kingsley ?

Kingsley évita par pur réflexe une nouvelle assiette balancée par l'elfe haineux qui avait décidé de saccager toute la dînette.

-Quel est ton pouvoir ? Cria Arthur. Je ne pense pas trop m'avancer en disant que ça pourrait servir.

-Je peux révéler les passages secrets dans une salle. Mais si ce truc a exactement les mêmes possibilités qu'un véritable elfe de maison, il n'aura aucun mal à nous suivre ! Le tien ?

-Je peux demand...Aïe ! Je peux demander à chaque personne à moins de trois cases de me dévoiler l'un de ses indices.

-Sans vouloir te vexer Weasley, c'est nul !

-Disons qu'on est pas dans le contexte optimal pour son utilisation…

-Tentons avec le mien alors.

L'aurore se concentra sur son souhait de trouver des issus. Immédiatement, des éléments de la salle s'allumèrent d'une lueur blafarde.

-Tu vois ?

-Oui.

-Ok. Prenons la trappe derrière le fauteuil, logiquement ça nous donnera accès aux étages inférieurs, on pourra peut être rejoindre les autres.

-Compris.

Les deux hommes sprintèrent vers la trappe et disparurent dans l'inconnu.

OoO

Chat-Minerva montait la garde, bien aidé de sa nature nyctalope pendant qu'Albus continuait ses tentatives plus que douteuses de réparer ses propres dégâts. Un mouvement furtif attira toute son attention. Son ouïe sur-développé lui indiqua bien une présence cachée derrière une plante verte mais son manque totale d'odeur la laissa entièrement perplexe. Elle se retransforma.

-Albus, quelque chose nous observe…

-C'est l'elfe de maison qui est passé nettoyer tout à l'heure.

-Il n'a pas d'odeur.

-C'est parce qu'il est virtuel, les créateurs n'ont pas du penser nécessaire d'en ajouter une au moment de la conception. Je suis tombé sur la commande qui les contrôlait il n'y a pas un instant...Voyons...Ça devait être par là…

-Pourquoi diable voudriez vous les contrôler ?

-Espionner ? C'est leur but d'après ce que j'ai compris du code magique, ils sont l'atout de la servante du manoir. On peut leur faire effectuer un double jeu…

-C'est vil.

-On voit bien que vous ne jouez pas souvent aux jeux de société.

L'elfe profita du manque de vigilance des deux professeurs pour sortir de son coin et attaquer dans un cri aigu, massue gigantesque calée dans ses mains. Les deux adultes ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce, peu impressionnés.

-Trouvé, annonça calmement Dumbledore.

La petite créature s'immobilisa dans les airs sans retomber, son arme seulement à quelques centimètres de la tête de Minerva.

-Votre timing est toujours aussi excellent.

-Oh mais j'ai fait exprès…

Elle le gratifia d'un regard noir qui fit danser d'amusement les yeux d'Albus. Elle souffla indignée et décida de s'intéresser à autre chose.

-Ça ressemble à la jambe de Troll du quartier général, s'étonna t-elle en examinant la massue de très près.

-Les armes du crime sont disséminées un peu partout dans le manoir, expliqua Albus. Elles ont été générées d'après nos propres personnalités au moment du test de l'œuf. Leurs présences ici sont plus pour le clin d'œil qu'autre chose, leurs emplacements ne servant à rien dans la résolution de l'énigme. Cette jambe fait partie de la liste qu'il suffit de demander au jeu...J'ai d'ailleurs détecté la présence codée de l'arbre à chat dans la cuisine en en faisant l'inventaire, si ça vous intéresse.

-Cet engin du diable...pesta Minerva. Un seul moment de déséquilibre et c'est la fin…

-Je suppute que la jambe de Troll est la vision par excellence de l'objet mortel pour notre chère Nymphadora, ce qu'on ne saurait lui reprocher étant donner ses expériences malheureuses…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre ?

-Un igniteur de fesses notamment.

Au silence consterné de sa collègue, il poursuivit.

-Une sorte de machine engendrant la combustion de la partie postérieur du corps si placée dans la poche arrière d'un pantalon. Idée d'Alastor sans aucun doute.

-C'est n'importe quoi !

-C'est extrêmement inventif, s'enthousiasma t-il soudainement. Bien, j'ai reprogrammé notre nouvel ami.

Il appuya sur une commande invisible et l'elfe retomba au sol dans un gros pouf. Il se redressa, le regard vide.

-Elfes, venez.

Un petit pop retentit et un nouveau spécimen apparut, l'air aussi vaseux que son compagnon.

-Étrange, ils devraient être trois...Qu'importe, quels sont vos noms mes amis ?

-Twoxy pour vous servir, s'anima enfin l'elfe aux velléités assassines.

-Threexy à votre disposition.

-Commencez par nous localiser tout le monde, en priorité la servante du manoir dont vous accepterez de nouveaux ordres sans les suivre. Venez faire votre rapport immédiatement après.

-Permission d'épousseter maître ?

-Seulement pour le bien de vos couvertures.

Ils s'inclinèrent et disparurent dans un nouveau pop.

OoO

La trappe aboutissait à un toboggan, le toboggan se finissait brutalement sur du carrelage.

-C'est mauvais pour mon dos tout ça, se plaignit Arthur en se relevant lentement.

-J'ai mal à un autre endroit personnellement.

-Est-ce qu'il nous a suivit ?

Ils attendirent quelques secondes silencieusement.

-On ne dirait pas. Où sommes nous ? Demanda Kingsley.

-Va savoir, sans fenêtres pour nous éclairer je ne vois même pas mes pieds.

-Qui va là ? Surgit une voix.

-Arthur et Kingsley. Tonks ?

Ils entendirent la jeune femme pousser un soupir de soulagement.

-Majestueux, adroit Kingsley. Je t'aime. Dans mon équipe.

-Hein ?

-Tss Tonks, s'éleva une nouvelle voix, laisse les au moins choisir…

-Tais toi. Hop, viens là toi !

Kingsley se sentit attrapé par sa chemise de révérend et il trébucha à la transition carrelage parquet.

-C'est la salle de billard, expliqua la jeune femme en lui passant ce qui au toucher semblait être un long bâton. On fait une partie, ajouta t-elle avec une certaine animosité.

-Madame perd, précisa Remus.

-Vous faites un billard dans le noir ? s'étonna Kingsley. Tonks à la limite...mais je suis étonné qu'un œil ensanglanté de Lupin ne traîne pas par terre.

-C'est drôle, dit Tonks d'une voix glaciale. Tu es drôle.

-Comment ça marche ? demanda Arthur excité.

-Je pense que la priorité serait de retrouver les autres et de sortir de là, raisonna Kingsley. Ça devient invivable sans lumière.

Une flamme s'éleva soudainement, logée dans la main droite de Lupin.

-C'est maintenant que tu le fais ? s'indigna Nymphadora.

-Faut savoir se lancer des challenges dans la vie.

Elle lui braqua sa queue de billard entre les deux yeux.

-On ne part pas sans finir la partie !

-Mais je n'en avais pas l'attention. Arthur, viens que je t'explique.

OoO

-C'est quoi la solution à ton avis ?

-Pourquoi tu me parles ?

-Qui pourrait bien avoir envie de me tuer ?

-Ceux auxquels tu t'attends le moins et surtout, surtout ceux auxquels tu t'attends le plus…

-Je pense que c'est toi.

-Je pense aussi.

-Enfin je ne sais pas...J'ai insulté Molly devant Arthur ce matin…

-Certes.

-J'ai fait exploser un des pétards des jumeaux dans le verre de Fol Oeil pendant le dîner.

-Incitation à la haine.

-Appelé Minerva Minnie devant ses élèves actuels, charrié Kingsley sur la non existence de ses cheveux, cramé la gazette du soir de Moony…

-Pour quoi faire ?

-Je voulais qu'il aille demander la sienne à Tonks. Ce mec a vraiment besoin de se faire aider…

-En somme tu t'aperçois que tu es un être insupportable…

-Incompris.

-Immature…

-Mais même avec tout ça, je pense que c'est toi.

-Probable.

OoO

-Twoxy et Threexy maîtresse, quels sont nos ordres ?

Alastor leva sa canne menaçant.

-Vous voulez que je vous lave les oreilles en passant par le cerveau et le trou du cul ? Je vous avais dit d'espionner.

Les deux elfes partirent sans même un salut, laissant le vieil homme pensif.

OoO

-Twoxy au rapport maître, quatre individus dans la salle de billard, deux dans le grand hall et la maîtresse est à cet étage près des toilettes. Nos ordres sont d'espionner.

-Threexy au rapport maître, les couvertures sont époussetées.

-Bien, bien. Pouvez vous nous décrire les personnes ?

-Il faisait trop noir maître. Mais je pense que les individus dans le grand hall sont madame Pervenche et le regretté docteur Lenoir.

-Ça nous avance bien, dit McGonagall sarcastique, on ne sait pas qui est qui !

-Je pense qu'on ne prends pas trop de risques en affirmant qu'il s'agit de Sirius et Severus. Écoutez bien.

Ils firent silence.

-...cabot pleurnichard…

-...lipide...nez...visqueux…

Minerva acquiesça.

-Le docteur Lenoir est la victime si je ne m'abuse, reprit Dumbledore. Il faudrait réussir à déterminer lequel des deux.

-En quoi cela est important ?

-Haaa, c'est une autre conséquence du test de l'œuf. C'était vraiment une idée de génie de la part des créateurs d'avoir utilisé la légilimencie. Le meurtrier, contrairement à la victime, n'est pas choisi aléatoirement. Si j'ai bien déchiffré les règles lors de mon examination, il sera celui qui au moment du test aura eu le plus de pensées pour la victime. Ça peut aussi bien être parce qu'il a la réelle envie de la tuer comme de juste avoir besoin de lui enlever le bout de salade coincé entre ses dents.

-J'ai eu envie de frapper Mr Black quand il m'a appelé Minnie.

-Ce n'était pas pendant le test.

-J'ai encore envie de le faire maintenant.

-Je vous rappelle que j'ai de quoi innocenter nos deux personnages.

Minerva renifla.

-Dans tous les cas, on peut supposer que c'est celui qui n'est pas mort qui a tué l'autre. Pour des gens qui se haïssent, ils ont quand même la capacité de ne pas réussir à se lâcher une seconde.

-C'est possible, mais je pense que ce serait une erreur de s'aventurer trop loin en conjectures pour le moment. Minerva les dés vous attendent, essayez d'atteindre la chambre de maître pour faire une hypothèse. Laissez la porte ouverte, que l'on puisse communiquer.

Elle chercha les dés du regard et les aperçut à ses pieds, depuis combien de temps étaient-ils là ? Elle devait bloquer la partie depuis une éternité...

-Votre score est de 7.

-Twoxy, Threexy, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui se dit entre les différents groupes du rez de chaussé.

-Bien maître.

OoO

Il n'avait plus confiance en ses serviteurs. Se servir d'eux à l'aveugle avait été une erreur depuis le début. Dès que les dés ramèneraient leurs faces sur le tapis, il reprendrait enfin en main son destin.

OoO

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on n'en met plus aucune, s'exaspéra Tonks. Kingsley qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

-J'ose espérer que tu voulais dire, merveilleux Kingsley, toi la seule et unique raison pour laquelle j'ai pu remonter mon retard pharaonique, que n'uses-tu pas de ta majesté pour continuer à faire de ton mieux ?

-Je sens un début de dissension chez l'adversaire, souffla Arthur.

-Je pense que Tonks essaie d'améliorer les performances de son coéquipier à l'aide d'un coaching dur, expliqua Remus. Méthode Fol-Oeil.

-La ferme vous deux !

-Je plains ta vie future Lupin, dit Kingsley.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que.

-Tout serait plus facile si ce clampin, dit-elle en désignant Remus même si personne ne pouvait le voir, acceptait de refaire le coup de la flamme.

-Les règles sont les règles Tonks, on a dit noir intégrale.

-Dites...Cette partie me semble un peu trop tendu pour n'être qu'une partie...dit Arthur.

-Tonks va épouser Maugrey.

-Je me disais aussi…

-Remus, doit me laisser lui offrir quelque chose sans protester…

-Tonks, s'agaça t-il à son tour. Je n'ai pas les moyens…

-D'où la clause « sans protester », ni pendant ni après et certainement pas avant mon inévitable victoire. Et puis mon cadeau ne me coûtera rien.

Arthur et Kingsley poussèrent un ooooh de compréhension général.

-Ce genre de cadeau.

-Celui qui va faire taire ma femme en commérage et arrêter Sirius de provoquer des catastrophes en voulant bien faire. Remus mon ami, dit Arthur en lui tapotant l'épaule à l'aveugle, ce qui eu juste pour effet de lui donner des mini-baffes, je me suis foulé les dix doigts, tu vas devoir continuer tout seul…

-On s'y remet, s'exclama Kingsley en faisant craquer ses phalanges.

OoO

-Spèce de chose.

-Truc tout pourri.

OoO

-Twoxy au rapport maître, la salle de billard joue au billard.

-Dans le noir ?

-Dans le noir maître.

-Que se disent-ils ?

-Ça parle de mariage et de doigts cassés maître.

-Pardon ?

-Ça parle de mariage et de doigts cassés maître.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Threexy.

-Ils s'insultent maître.

-Oui mes excuses Threexy, je n'aurais pas du t'y envoyer. Je réalise maintenant que ce résultat était plus que prévisible. Minerva, que donne cette hypothèse ?

-Que ce n'est pas le taser. Qu'est-ce qu'un taser?

-Bonne question. Un billard dans le noir, ils vont s'esquinter les yeux ! Je vais voir si je peux faire quelque chose.

-Vous êtes sûr de vous Albus ?

-Évidemment.

OoO

-Vous êtes certains qu'il reste des boules sur ce tapis à part celle dans laquelle on tape ? Demanda Kingsley en attendant que Tonks joue.

-Logiquement il en reste trois, dit Remus, à condition qu'elles étaient bien toutes là dès le départ.

-Ça va prendre une éternité...en particulier si Tonks met autant de temps à taper.

-Pas ma faute ! La table a disparu !

-Tu veux dire que tu as perdu la table ?

-Oui c'est ça, dit-elle sarcastique, j'ai mal attaché sa laisse et elle en a profité pour reprendre sa liberté cette sauvage.

-Cherchons, raisonna Arthur très sérieusement, avec toutes les blessures qu'elle a récoltée dans la soirée elle n'a pas pu aller très loin.

-Tout cela est absurde. Désolé Nymphadora, il va falloir annuler...

Elle feula.

OoO

Fol Oeil avait réussi à atteindre les toilettes. Après avoir fait son hypothèse qui n'avait en rien innocenté le lieu, il décida qu'il était quand même plus productif de chercher des passages entre le maximum de salles, histoire d'être le moins dépendant possible des dés. Après avoir fouillé de fond en comble, il fit ce qu'il aurait du faire depuis le début, planta sa jambe de bois dans la cuvette et tira la chasse.

Il fut aspiré et ressorti par ce qu'il pensa être un évier, se cognant au passage la tête contre une étagère juste au dessus. Il commença alors une nouvelle investigation, reconnut des couverts rangés dans les placards et déduisit avoir atterrit dans la cuisine. Au bout de quelques minutes, il trouva une porte et fut récompensé quand enfin, enfin, la lumière de la nuit vint le rassurer sur le fait qu'il n'était pas en réalité devenu aveugle de façon permanente.

Il n'essaya pas de s'engager dans la nouvelle pièce qui semblait fonctionner comme un couloir. Il avait suffisamment reçu d'avertissements du jeu dans ses tentatives de changements de cases pour ne pas avoir besoin de se faire redire le message une nouvelle fois.

Il paraissait s'agir du Hall d'entrée. Au milieu de la pièce, deux silhouettes.

-Machin.

-Bidule.

-Rogue, Black !

-La civilisation ! Cria Sirius avec émotion. Fol Oeil si tu savais ce que je suis heureux de te voir.

Il ne répondit pas, son œil magique planté sur une table qui venait d'apparaître dans un coin lointain de la salle. Il eut soudain un très mauvais pressentiment.

-Couchez vous !

La table explosa.

OoO

-Encore ? s'écria McGonagall en entendant la nouvelle explosion. Par Merlin Albus, vous allez finir par tuer quelqu'un !

-Ce n'est pas bon qu'ils soient tous rassemblés au même endroit…

-Je vais commencer à croire que vous le faites exprès !

-Disperser pour mieux régner Minerva.

-Vous LE faites exprès !

OoO

Cela avait été plus impressionnant que dangereux pensa Fol Oeil, mais quand même un morceau de bois brûlé n'avait pas atterrit très loin du maître des potions.

-Tu veux notre mort vieux débris ?

Il eut du mal à réaliser que c'était à lui que Rogue parlait comme ça. Il émit un grognement menaçant.

-Je ne sais pas qui fait ça, mais si tu me parles encore une fois sur ce ton, je te jure que tu prendras à sa place le bottage de cul que je lui réserve...

OoO

-Aïe, c'est quoi ça ? Cria Remus.

-Tu parles de l'explosion ? Demanda Nymphadora.

-Non je parle des trucs bizarres qui cherchent à me battre à mort !

-Ce sont les dés, intervint Arthur. Ils ont l'air de plus en plus impatients à mesure que les tours passent.

-Ok, OK, c'est bon je vous lance, là ! Un peu de calme…

-Votre score est de 12.

-Double six, bien joué Lupin, apprécia Kingsley. Je pense qu'il serait temps qu'on bouge. On se retrouve tous dans le hall et on réunit nos indices avec Rogue pour finir la partie.

-Hors de question !

Tonks empoigna le pull de Remus pour l'emmener étonnement sans encombre devant la porte qui menait au grand hall.

-Le pari n'est pas fini, le premier qui trouve la solution gagne.

Elle le vira sans ménagement de la pièce et claqua la porte derrière lui.

OoO

-Moooooooooooooooooooony !

-Padfoot.

-Viens vers moi !

Remus, un peu à l'ouest après son expulsion soudaine, s'avança du haut de son double six vers Sirius, atterrissant juste à ses côtés.

-Ça fait longtemps qu'on attends ! Dit son meilleur ami en chopant sa jambe avec une telle force que cela lui coupa la circulation.

-Sirius…

-Me laissez-là...seul...isolé...parmi les ténèbres, torturé par leur plus fidèle serviteur, continua-t-il enserrant la jambe encore plus fort, le ton se faisant plus venimeux. Trop de haine, ça s'insinue en moi…

Sirius tira de toutes ses forces pour l'amener à Terre avec lui. Remus leva les yeux au ciel et essuya sa semelle sur le visage de son meilleur ami, lui permettant de se dégager avec efficacité.

-Je crois que cette partie a trop durée…

De l'autre côté du corps semi-allongé de Sirius, Severus lui lança un regard assassin.

-Attends que les dés arrivent et je ne serais pas aussi indulgent que l'autre larve canine…

Fol Oeil grogna, toujours coincé à la porte de la cuisine.

-Vous vous entre tuerez tant que vous le voulez mais après avoir arrêté le malade mentale qui fait exploser le décor !

-Est-on sûr qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un problème technique ? Demanda Remus.

-C'est ton jeu Lupin, à toi de nous le dire ! Siffla Rogue menaçant.

-J'en sais rien, je viens de l'acheter…

-INDICES ! interrompit Sirius, je vous jure que si je reste une seconde de plus immobilisé sur cette case, Padfoot ira baver dans vos verres et prémâcher votre repas de Noël demain midi! J'en ai trois…

-Ciel je suis chamboulé, tu sers en fait à quelque chose…ironisa Severus.

-Tu dois être l'équivalent d'une pioche, réfléchit le loup-garou, trois indices par joueur, plus les trois cartes coupables, ce qui reste doit te revenir et servir dans le cas où personne d'autre n'est en mesure de renseigner le poseur d'hypothèse.

Ils se consultèrent, le temps au dé de revenir à niveau de Fol Oeil.

-À nous quatre, on a quasi toutes les salles bibliothèque, salle de billard, salle de jeu, cuisine, chambre de maîtres, toilettes, salle de bain, véranda, salon, salle à manger, cave. Reste les jardins et le grenier.

-Avec la disparition des escaliers, il n'y a plus qu'à trouver le passage secret qu'il faut pour accéder au grenier, grogna Maugrey. Je cherche, l'un d'entre vous se dirige vers les jardins et fait une hypothèse.

POP !

Il sursautèrent.

OoO

-Twoxy au rapport maître.

-Je t'écoute.

-Le groupe du hall recherche une salle maître, jardin ou grenier.

Les yeux de Dumbledore s'illuminèrent.

-Vous avez entendu Minerva ? Nous avons le lieu du crime !

Il se frotta les mains de contentement.

-Et comment exactement se rend t-on au grenier ? Demanda McGonagall sarcastique. Il n'y a plus d'escaliers !

-Le seul passage secret menant à cette pièce ne se trouve pas à cet étage et le jeu ne permet pas l'usage de la baguette, dit Dumbledore en se remémorant la structure du manoir, mais on peut toujours s'arranger…

OoO

-Sortons de cette salle, dit Tonks passablement sur les nerfs. Et pas par la porte, je n'ai pas viré Remus pour le suivre.

Kingsley se concentra.

-A part le passage vers la salle de bain, il y a cette autre bibliothèque là-bas.

-Allons-y !

OoO

-Votre score est de deux.

-…

-À moi !

-Votre score est de douze.

-Je te retrouve là-bas Severus.

-MEURT !

Remus atteint tout juste les portes vitrées débouchant sur l'arrière cour. Il prit une grande respiration et s'étira, heureux de retrouver l'air libre.

-Une hypothèse. L'objectif étant d'éliminer les jardins, je dois parier sur des éléments que l'on a déjà pour être certain d'innocenter uniquement le lieu...sachant que Severus joue juste avant moi, lui et Sirius seront les derniers à être consultés pour me contredire. Il faut donc des indices de l'un de nous trois...Je dirais alors Mlle Rose, la paperasse administrative et les jardins.

OoO

-Vous avez un indice utile à un joueur, prévint le jeu.

La carte des jardins apparut devant Albus le temps d'une seconde avant de s'envoler faire son office.

-Mmmh, nous allons vite avoir de la concurrence.

OoO

Remus sourit victorieusement quand apparut la carte, il fit demi tour en direction de la porte vitrée, sa petite flamme dans la main illuminant ses pas. Avec le recul pris par rapport à la façade du manoir, il pouvait maintenant voir une longue échelle posée à quelque mètres de la porte. Il leva le nez par réflexe.

-Oh. Le passage secret.

Il fit un pas vers la porte avant de finalement bifurquer vers l'échelle.

-Je les préviendrais à la fin de la partie.

OoO

Ils arrivèrent dans la véranda avec soulagement. Les vitres leurs garantissaient enfin un semblant de visibilité.

-Il y a quelque chose qui bouge là bas, dit Arthur en plissant inutilement les yeux.

Il y avait en effet une silhouette dans le parc. Tonks colla son nez sur la vitre et grogna.

-C'est lui.

-Qui ?

-Remus.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

-Il se dirige vers une échelle. Trouvez moi quelque chose pour exploser ces fenêtres.

-Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus le voir, la calma Kingsley.

-Oui...mais…euh…

-J'ai trouvé une bombe, chantonna Arthur derrière elle.

-C'est un signe !

OoO

-Il ne revient pas vite...s'agaça Severus.

-Il ne reviendra pas, dit Sirius sûr de lui. Je le connais comme si je l'avais fait. Remus est un ami fidèle dans la vie mais c'est la plus grosse pu...le joueur le plus opportuniste que j'ai jamais croisé, il est en train de nous doubler.

-Et on se prétend Griffondor, tss…

Une explosion fit trembler le sol et massa le dos de Sirius.

-C'est que je commencerais presque à m'y faire.

OoO

-Chargeeeez !

Tonks passa les ruines de la véranda et détala vers l'échelle, chopant la chaussure de Lupin à passé dix mètre du sol.

-Hello Tonks, dit l'homme trop calme pour quelqu'un à deux doigts de se casser la gueule de trois étages.

-Remus.

-Je propose qu'on discute en haut.

-Je propose que tu me déballes tout ce que tu sais.

-Tonks ! Cria Kingsley du bas, lâche le espèce de danger publique !

Remus chercha une position plus confortable.

-Je vois. Mauvais flic, bon flic. Méthode classique d'interrogatoire.

-Je n'hésiterai pas à te faire tomber.

-Tu crois vraiment que je n'ai pas senti le sortilège d'amortissement en bas de l'échelle ?

Elle soupira et desserra l'étreinte autour de sa jambe.

-Mer…

Elle bondit et le tira par la ceinture. Il chuta avec un petit cri de surprise.

-Juste parce que c'est fun.

OoO

Albus et Minerva s'étaient retrouvés juste en dessous du trou laissé vacant par les escaliers menant au deuxième étage.

-Votre solution ?

-Si vous pouviez vous transformer, la tâche me serait plus facile.

Elle se changea en chat. Dumbledore la prit dans ses bras et le félin le regarda méfiant.

-Lancer de chat !

-MRAAWWWW…

-Je vous rejoins.

Il vola à travers le trou et se retrouva face au greffier dont les yeux étaient maintenant animés d'une lueur démente.

-Vous devez vous demander pourquoi je ne vous ai pas lévité aussi. Sachez avant toute chose qu'un vieil homme comme moi s'accroche à tous ces petits moments de bonheur que la vie vous offre.

OoO

-Le grenier ? Dit Kingsley en rejoignant Arthur, Remus et Tonks par la fenêtre. On dirait la salle de jeux en plus adulte et plus poussiéreux.

-C'est ça le foutcheball ? Dit Arthur en désignant l'objet trônant au centre de la pièce.

-Un baby-foot…

-Extraordinaire !

Les dés apparurent devant Kingsley.

-Votre score est de 6.

-Le grenier, les chaussettes de contention et le colonel moutarde.

Remus nota à lui même qu'il n'avait pas de quoi innocenter ni les chaussettes, ni le colonel. Une carte apparut néanmoins devant Kingsley. Il en conclut que comme le grenier était coupable, une de ces deux propositions était innocente. Faire des hypothèses à voix haute allait s'avérer profitable mais également potentiellement dangereux. Tonks alla immédiatement vers son collègue pour recueillir l'information. Clairement, il n'allait pas avoir l'avantage du nombre.

-Bonjour jeunes gens !

La tête de Dumbledore surgit d'une trappe. Il déposa un chat sur le sol avec une précaution et une déférence réservées aux princes et se hissa à son tour sur le parquet. Les dés tombèrent devant le félin qui se mit à jouer avec.

-Votre score est de 3.

-Grenier, arbre à chat et Mme Pervenche, dit McGonagall en se retransformant.

Des cartes apparurent devant Arthur.

-Vous avez deux indices utiles à un joueur.

Albus, Remus et Minerva sourirent comme le ferait n'importe quelle personne qui vient de se faire offrir deux cadeaux au lieu d'un.

-Bon, dit Tonks all business, comme tout le monde se ramène ici, j'imagine qu'on peut barrer toutes les autres pièces…

-La partie ne devrait plus durer longtemps, soupira Remus, quelques hypothèses de plus et cela ne deviendra qu'une question de chance.

-Ça t'effraie petite chose ?

-Je viens de faire une dizaine de double six d'affilé, c'est à vous de trembler.

-Peut-être peut-on essayer de deviner le meurtrier en usant de psychologie, dit Dumbledore. Quelle personne avait le plus de pensées tournées vers Mr Black au moment du test de l'oeuf ?

OoO

-Savais-tu, dit Sirius soudainement pensif, que j'ai un jour ensorcelé une poule pour qu'elle suive un élève partout ? Un préfet, quatre ans de plus que nous. Il était venu nous gonfler parce qu'on s'apprêtait à redécorer le couloir de métamorphose. On voulais changer toutes les pierres en canaris cubiques qui piailleraient à chaque fois qu'un des leurs serait utilisé comme cobaye dans les cours de McGonagall. C'était à la fois un manifeste en défense des animaux et une protestation contre la surcharge de devoirs.

-Parce que métamorphoser des pierres une par une, c'est moins contraignant que de rendre un essai sur la modification de la matière.

-Ce n'est même pas comparable.

-Mais tais toi par pitié…

-Tu as remarqué que le test de l'oeuf était en fait de la légilimencie déguisée ? Dit Sirius en le regardant dans les yeux pour la première fois. Je pense qu'un certain préfet associe les œufs et les poules à ma personne, je pense que je te livre le coupable sur un plateau, je pense que tu vas me foutre le camp d'ici et putain de terminer CETTE FUCKING PARTIE QUE JE PUISSE ENFIN LEVER MON CUL DE CETTE DALLE !

Comme si une force divine écoutait cette conversation, les dés tombèrent devant Severus.

-Votre score est de 2.

-Il n'y a même plus de mots pour qualifier comment je te hais.

Une porte claqua et la tête de Maugrey apparut.

-Toujours pas revenu Lupin ?

Sirius reposa sa tête sur le carrelage au bord des larmes.

-Que quelqu'un me tue.

OoO

Kingsley était prêt. Il connaissait le coupable. Il savait depuis longtemps en réalité. Ça faisait trois fois que la tablette de chocolat blanc était appelée et rien ne semblait encore l'innocenter. Bientôt il pourrait triompher.

Les dés popèrent devant lui, il prit une grande respiration.

-J'accuse !

Les occupants de la salle retinrent leur souffles.

-Ma personne le révérend olive, dans le grenier avec la tablette de chocolat blanc.

Tout devint noir.

OoO

Remus sourit intérieurement, il avait bien fait d'accuser lui aussi le chocolat blanc qu'il savait pourtant faire parti des indices de Fol Oeil. Ça avait apporté de la crédibilité à la thèse et apaisé sa rancune envers cette usurpation incarnée et honteuse de l'appellation de chocolat. Maintenant, Kingsley se retrouvait inconscient sur le sol, un smiley qui pleure tamponné sur le front.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, l'homme avait réussi à trouver le coupable. Il chassa le vague souvenir d'une poule et d'un canari qui ne cessait de revenir s'afficher dans son esprit et se reconcentra sur le moment. Minerva et Albus passaient avant lui.

-J'accuse ! Annonça Dumbledore.

On rentrait dans la période du tout pour le tout.

-L'Olive dans le grenier avec l'igniteur de fesses !

Le sourire du loup-garou s'agrandit alors que le plus grand sorcier du monde se faisait à son tour assommer par un jeu de société.

-J'accuse ! Ronronna McGonagall confiante. Le révérend, le grenier et la jambe de Troll !

VICTOIRE. Non seulement Minerva venait de se louper, mais elle lui enlevait aussi le dernier doute qu'il avait sur l'arme du crime. Il sautilla sur place en fixant Nymphadora dont le regard se faisait de plus en plus dépité à mesure que les hypothèses passaient. Il n'aurait pas de dette. Pas de cadeau à lui rendre. Et elle épouserait Maugrey et l'oublierait. Enfin non elle n'épouserait pas Fol Oeil, c'était juste pour rendre un sourire à Sirius qu'il avait au départ fait ce pari, mais elle l'oublierait. Et ça le rendait triste. Mais tout ça c'était pour le mieux. Ils venaient ces dés ?

-J'accuse, retentit une voix derrière lui.

-NON !

-Désolé Remus, c'est à moi de jouer, dit Arthur en se décrochant du baby-foot.

-Mais tu ne suis même pas la partie !

-C'est le super pouvoir d'un père de famille, j'ai réussi à démonter une voiture entière tout en écoutant Percy discourir et Ron se plaindre, garder un œil sur les jumeaux et empêcher Charlie de mourir avalé par la plante carnivore qu'il décide d'adopter tous les quinze jours. Tu connaîtra ça un jour…

-NON ! Buga Remus.

-J'accuse, l'olive dans le grenier à coup de chaussettes de contention !

-Et fait chier…

OoO

Ils se rematérialisèrent dans la cuisine, faisant crier Molly d'effroi. Tonks fut la première à reprendre ses esprits.

-Tu as perdu ! Dit elle en pointant le doigt sur Lupin.

-Toi aussi, se défendit-il.

-J'ai gagné un bon d'achat dans un magasin de jeu de société moldu, s'extasia Arthur.

Tonks se jeta sur Remus pour l'embrasser. Il se laissa faire, vaincu. Et content.

-Ton pari, rappela t-il contre ses lèvres.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se sépara de lui. Elle tourna la tête vers son mentor.

-Fol œil, mon amour, perle de lumière de ma vie, épouse moi.

-Refusé.

-Han, Alastor ! Et le romantisme dans tout ça ? s'amusa Sirius en s'étirant, un sourire stupidement content plaqué sur le visage. Qui veut promener Padfoot ?

-Seulement si je peux t'étrangler avec ta laisse, dit Rogue.

-Essaie seulement.

OoO

Le groupe d'adolescents s'était lassé de la bataille explosive et s'était rassemblé dans l'embrasure de la porte au retour des adultes.

-What the fuck ? Dit Ron en regardant McGonagall tendre un pot de crème à Albus dont le visage était parsemé de griffures.

Rogue passait un collier à Padfoot tendit que Remus et Tonks s'éclipsaient de la salle. Fol Oeil tapa du poing sur la table en réclamant l'identité du terroriste.

-Est-ce même sensé signifier quelque chose ? Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Oui, commença Fred.

-Cela me semble clair, poursuivit Georges.

-Ne plus jamais les laisser seuls, dit Ginny.

FIN


End file.
